


Takes One To Know One

by maggieblues



Series: wlw oneshots, fluff, hurt\comfort ~ [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Already girlfriends, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Luz being perfect just the way she is, Luz staying with Amity in the boiling isles, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, looking at Luz's old photos, luzsexual Amity, my speculation what could happen after defeating Emperor Belos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieblues/pseuds/maggieblues
Summary: "Coming back to the Halloween topic...If you had any doubts - I love how you present yourself," Amity grinned proudly. " I love how you look in your tomboyish outfits, I can't stress enough how they suit you so well! Sexy" she purred.Luz laughed like a gay disaster the was, hiding her head and her blush in her girlfriend's sweater."Amity!" She said reproachfully but her eyes were gleaming with joy."Just saying the truth, hermosa" Amenity winked, grinning with delight.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: wlw oneshots, fluff, hurt\comfort ~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Takes One To Know One

"Is that really you?" Amity asked suspiciously.

Luz blushed.

"No way!" Amity stared at her with her mouth wide open.

"I know, I know I didn't look quite like myself yet"

"You were very cute, but it wasn't kinda you" she furrowed her eyebrows.

When she imagined Luz as a child she saw a cute little girl with very short hair and a lot of hairlines in all of the rainbows' colors, probably wholly smeary with some crayons, drawing ferociously. 

But Luz in the pictures was nothing like she had expected. She saw a dull girl, looking strangely uncomfortable with ridiculously long hair and a dress that looked insanely well-kept for the child that age. Young Luz didn't have a little bit of energy characteristic to her. Always in the background of the photo, she was hardly perceivable in the pictures. She didn't even have a fraction of the spark that her lovely girlfriend had now.

But the thing that ultimately shook her was the pictures that Luz explained was taken on Halloween, this weird holiday celebrated on earth. Luz was bubbling about it all the time as November was coming, but Luz didn't quite get it. They had these monsters here so what's the point of dressing like them. But lovely Luz couldn't miss the occasion and had made everyone dress so weirdly a few months ago, so now she understood. It was fun. The best part of it was taking on a new identity just for a day. 

"Tadam!"

In the Halloween picture, Luz was not a pirate waiting to conquer the world. Not a witch who had all of his assets on his sleeve as Amity had thought based on her favorite book "The good witch Azura". Not a brave knight waiting to rescue her princess. Neither a dangerous vampire nor a zombie.

She was a princess. Princess in a pink, flowy, colorful girly-ultimate dress a person could find. She was lost in the crowd, among many other princesses.

When boys were like colorful parrots, girls looked kind of similar to each other: the same long, uncomfortable dresses and tiaras.

"In our culture," Luz explained, seeing her girlfriend's puzzled expression. "Girls were only supposed to like princesses they were and they still are supposed to be saved. "

"That's… kinda sad. You couldn't express yourself the way you wanted to, am I right?" Amity pressed, worried.

Luz smiled but her eyes were downcast.

"A little" she admitted carefully. "But it misses the big picture. You are allowed to express yourself the way you want, nothing is punitive. But you are going to be looked down upon."

Luz kept it to herself that in her world same-sex relationships weren't half as accepted as here. She had a guilty conscience, but what was the point of telling her now? They couldn't go back either way. She wanted Amenity to think she would be approved by her mum, but honestly, she wasn't so sure.

"I'm sorry, Luz, it must have felt suffocating for such a unique person like you. I can't imagine such narrow-mindedness in the boiling isles."

"It is the biggest charm of living here," Luz looked enchanted. "You are so accepting! You have so much freedom and it's wonderful! But to be fair, you can't practice mixing magic here, so we are almost fair." 

"Almost" Amity emphasized with a small smile.

"I think you are more accepting, cause… wait, do you have guns?"

"What's that got to do with it?" Amity giggled. "No, silly, we don't have this weird weapon from your world."

"Exactly!" Luz lit up.

She thought quickly, eagerly bucking her ideas up.

"Most of the privileges on earth are guaranteed by ordinary people having power over the government. They choose it, they can overthrow it, if it doesn't serve its purpose. "

Amity tilted her head, watching as Liz's fascination grew along with her speed of rapid gesticulation.

"But here in the boiling isles, there are different rules. Elves have magic, which is power itself, it is almost like people were born with guns! Hehe. And armed elves are powerful elves, so they have more control over the government. It means that they developed democracy faster here, which correlates with more rights to minorities."

"Yes! That may be it!" She tried to explain it to Amity and she was a careful student and to be frank, the teacher's pet, listening carefully when she explained the complexities of her motherland. 

After some time Amity finally said:

"Well, now I see how you write these crazy fanfiction ideas!"

Luz blushed self-consciously.

"Coming back to the Halloween topic...If you had any doubts - I love how you present yourself," Amity grinned proudly. " I love how you look in your tomboyish outfits, I can't stress enough how they suit you so well! Sexy" she purred.

Luz laughed like a gay disaster the was, hiding her head and her blush in her girlfriend's sweater.

"Amity!" She said reproachfully but her eyes were gleaming with joy.

"Just saying the truth, hermosa" Amenity winked, grinning with delight.

She greatly enjoyed calling her Spanish hypocoristics, once Luz taught her, it was just like their secret code.

"You think I'm so defenseless, huh? We will see, cariña, we will see."

Luz pinned her to her bed, her cunning grin broadened. She was tickling her girlfriend ferociously. Amity squicked and laughed uncontrollably. She tried to reciprocate the caress, but unsuccessfully.

"Mi amada, you lost" 

After she calmed down Amity added with a bashful smile.

"I can't believe you stayed. Every day feels like a dream".

Amenity had felt like her world was tearing at its seams when her girlfriend had been forced to choose between dimensions. It was the most painful memory of hers but also the happiest. When Luz had chosen to stay with her, she had felt as if a weight off her shoulders.

"It wasn't a tough choice, I would choose you every time " Luz's chocolate eyes were glowing with trust and some warm fuzzy feeling. 

Deep down, Luz couldn't have gone back. She loved her mom for sure, but she couldn't have stayed with her. The way she had treated her... it was not right. She would never say it out loud, but Eda was like her real mother more than her biological mum could ever be. Luz knew in her heart that a real family is the one that you choose to love, not the one you were obliged to. 

"Omg, you're so gay." Amity giggled.

"Takes one to know one," Luz's smile broadened. "More like bisexual, honestly. How could I decide on one gender when I can't decide on one discipline?"

"Well, I am luzsexual" Amity winked at her knowingly.

Luz laughed her head off and Amity soon joined, both girls crying their eyes out.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :3


End file.
